


I Vant to Bite Your Neck

by EHC



Series: AU ideas [13]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Creatures, Urban Fantasy, Vamp!Max, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC
Summary: Bad enough that Max still doesn't have a photo to submit to the Everyday Hero contest. Bad enough that she's still enormously chicken-shit about meeting with Chloe. Bad enough that Victoria constantly gives her grief day in and day out. But now that she has these stupid fangs and needs to drink blood? Being a vampire really sucks....heh. "Sucks."*snicker*
Relationships: None
Series: AU ideas [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596307
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	I Vant to Bite Your Neck

While perusing the Life Is Strange tag on AO3, I happened across a new work by [Kinari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinari/pseuds/Kinari), entitled [One Bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480540). Seeing that title and seeing the tag "vampire" immediately made me think of Max, with her time powers, as a vampire. I can envision is Max keeping herself fed via the girls in the dorm. She's super cautious about not taking too much from any one girl because, once she's fed, she rewinds. Things in her possession stay with her when she rewinds, so why not the blood she takes as well? And with the exception of a bit of lightheadedness, none of the girls realize what's happening.

The question now, is, how did Max become a vampire at all?

Couple of ideas:

1\. She was always a vampire. This is the reason her family moved her to Seattle. She's a rare breed of natural vampire, who still needs blood to survive, though nowhere near as much as your more traditional undead variant. Vampires in her family all have some sort of power and knowing that Max was coming of age, her parents took her to a safe haven in Seattle where she could learn about her heritage and her burgeoning abilities.

2\. She's turned by Nathan. In this scenario, Max interrupts Nathan attacking Chloe in the school bathroom and is attacked herself, but Nathan barely has time to sink his teeth into Max's neck before her powers kick in and she rewinds back to the Photography classroom. That one bite is enough to start turning her, though, so now she has a whole slew of problems atop the ones she was already suffering through. What about the terrible vision she experienced? What about the Everyday Heroes photo contest? What about reuniting with Chloe? And why is Nathan so interested in her?

Anyway, like all these weird-ass ideas I come up with, I give anyone permission to take this and run with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to get this jotted down real quick. If I think of other stuff for this idea, I'll add it as a new chapter. Comments welcome!


End file.
